Your Soul
by Alenarez
Summary: Kyuhyun- si Indigo Ungu yang bisa melihat hantu. Suatu hari bertemu dengan Roh seorang gadis yang meminta bantuanya. / bad summary - - KyuMin. Min!GS. RnR sankyuu :)


**Your Soul**

 **Pair: KyuMin**

 **Support Cast: Shim Changmin.**

 **Genre: Little Horror, School Life and Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS! Gender Switch. OCC. Typos.**

 **For JOYers. Semoga masih ada JOYers di sini :D #kibarbenderaKyuMin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1: Meet Her Soul.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keistimewaanya nyaris membuatnya gila. Cho Kyuhyun- murid kelas dua SMA Cheonson High School ini adalah seorang dekat bakat alami -Kyuhyun sendiri menyebutnya kelainan-. Beberapa orang yang tau -hanya orangtuanya yang telah meninggal 2 tahun silam- menyebut Kyuhyun Indigo. Kyuhyun harus bersyukur bahwa orang lain tak ada yang tahu selain dirinya dan juga sahabatnya. Jika tau, mungkin semua takut melihatnya atau memandang ganjil beranggap bahwa itu hanya bualan biasa. Atau bahkan menganggapnya gila.

 _Shit_

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal karena lagi-lagi ia tak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Mengambil jam wakernya lalu melemparnya hingga hancur menabrak dinding. Ia bangkit mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba ia terjengkit kaget, di depannya kini seorang anak kecil memegang boneka 'Masha', kumuh dan kotor. Banyak bekas darah mengering disana sini dan oh- jangan lupakan wajahnya. Kyuhyun bergumam lalu memasang tampang stoik.

"Hei adik kecil. Aku mau mandi. Kuharap kau tak mengintip." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan menoleh kebelakang. Sosok anak kecil itu telah menghilang.

Kyuhyun mengendik. "Makananku sehari-hari, kan?" ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mengangguk sekilas dan hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Jalanan hari ini agak sedikit padat seperti biasanya, membuatnya kembali mendengus bosan. Apa yang menarik? Tidak ada, bukan? Kyuhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Bukannya ia tak mampu membeli sepeda motor ataupun mobil, percayalah bahwa di dalam garasi rumahnya banyak kendaraan menumpuk menantikan sang majikannya menggunakan. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir untuk menjualnya sebagian dan menyumbangkannya kepada yang membutuhkan, tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil pemikirannya. Ia sungguh malas turun langsung.

Kyuhyun tak tertarik dengan bisnis perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya yang telah wafat dua tahun lalu. Pamannya lah yang meneruskannya, berhubung dirinya belum genap 17 tahun. Ia agak bergidik ketika melihat sosok pria berjaket hitam kulit tengah mengikuti seorang wanita cantik berwajah sendu. Pria itu sungguh mengenaskan. Bermandikan darah yang telah mengering dan wajahnya separuh hancur. Sebelah matanya hilang. Dan tangannya masih menggenggam sebuket bunga yang telah layu. Mungkin pria itu pacarnya yang baru saja meninggal.

Berlanjut lagi dengan sosok-sosok lain yang tak lazim dilihat oleh matannya. Membuat Kyuhyun muak. Ia membelok tepat pada tikungan di depannya, ia sebentar lagi sampai. Hingga akhirnya dengan tiba-tiba kayuhannya berhenti dan tangannya refleks menarik rem, manik Kyuhyun menajam.

"Kau! Menyingkirlah! Cari mati ha!" Hardik Kyuhyun pada sosok di depannya. Seorang gadis remaja sebayanya, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama, terduduk putus asa di tepi jalan pandangan mengarah pada aspal. Sosok itu mendongak menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Ap-" baru saja Kyuhyun ingin bertanya, berterimakasihlah pada otaknya yang encer, membuatnya cepat paham dengan situasi sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya, tepat dugaan. Menembus sosok yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Setidaknya yang satu ini tak berdarah-darah, Kyuhyun membatin lalu mengedik tak peduli. Agak samar ia mendengar, namun dirinya meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya bagian dari halusinasi.

'Hei tunggu...'

.

.

"Hay Cho..."

"Hay Kyu! Pagi..."

"PR Fisikamu sudah rampung belum? Aku ketiduran semalam."

Itulah sebagian sapaan yang selalu datang setiap kali Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang bertingkah akrab padanya, walaupun mereka tau ia takan pernah mengindahkannya. Kecuali suara familiar yang terakhir. Kyuhyun baru saja akan mendudukan dirinya di kursi, sosok jangkung sahabatnya langsung menghampirinya. Shim Changmin. "Hei Kyu. Dengar tidak sih!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa makhluk tidak sabaran ini adalah sahabatnya?

"Sabar bodoh! Pakai otakmu sendiri kalau kau tak sabaran." Kyuhyun menatap sengit Changmin yang tengah terkekeh di depannya. Merogoh sesuatu ke dalam tasnya dan melemparkan buku yang sukses ditangkap oleh Changmin. "Kau memang sobat terbaikku. Thanks... thanks... akan kusalin secepatnya." Kyuhyun menatap malas Changmin yang menjauh berjalan menghampiri bangkunya. Kyuhyun mencibir.

Ia menopang dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela. Beruntung tempatnya adalah paling belakang sudut ruangan berdekatan dengan jendela. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali berlabuh pada kejadian di jalan dekat sekolah. Baru pernah ia melihat hantu tak menyeramkan seperti tadi. Seragam yang sama ya? Jadi sosok itu siswi sekolah ini? Kapan ia meninggal? Apa yang menyebabkannya? Ia masih mengingat air muka makhluk itu yang begitu sedih dan menderita. Membuatnya sedikit iba.

"Kasihan..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. _'Barusan itu, bukan suaraku kan?'_ pikirnya. Ia menghela napas. Changmin kembali ketempatnya dengan muka yang lebih cerah. Tersenyum lebar mengembalikan bukunya. "Untung ada kau. Kalau tidak, tamatlah aku..." Changmin kembali mengoceh, Kyuhyun memutar mata. "Harusnya tadi ku biarkan saja kau. Dasar idiot. Otakmu kau kemanakan?" Changmin merenggut dan terkekeh.

"Tega sekali kau jika membiarkanku. Aku simpan untuk masa depan tentu saja." Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar sobatnya kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. "Game terbaru baru saja dirilis. Katanya nanti siang ada di toko dekat perpustakaan kota. Virtualnya sangat nyata, 4D! Seakan-akan keluar dari layar! Wuah! Kemarin aku cari detailnya di internet. Bawa uang banyak tidak? Sepulang sekolah aku rencana mau membelinya. Kau ikut?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan Kyuhyun, menghadap pada sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Kembali menghembus napas agak penat. "Entahlah Min... Aku sedang malas." Changmin sontak membulatkan matanya. "O-ow... kau memang tidak terlihat baik sih. Ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun kembali menopang dagunya. "Biasa... aku muak. Kalau kau mau, ayo kita tukar penglihatan. Tukar mata." Changmin melempar tatapan ngeri. "Jangan repot-repot. Aku tak minat. Ya-yah... coba ceritkan, apa saja yang kau lihat pagi ini?" Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Pertama, di rumah tepatnya di kamarku. Kejadiannya saat aku di depan kamar mandi." Kyuhyun memulai, Changmin mendengar penuh minat. "Kali ini aku lihat sosok bocah perempuan. Darah dimana-mana pada bagian tubuhnya, tapi sudah kering. Kumuh, kotor dan wajahnya, yah kau bisa bayangkan sendiri."

"Apa mungkin dia anak yang dulu tinggal di situ?" Changmin bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya mengendik. "Mana aku tau..." jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"Yang kedua. Di jalan, ada pria yang mengikuti wanita cantik. Dia mengenaskan sekali. Sepertinya korban kecelakaan tragis. Wajahnya sebagian hancur dan matanya hilang sebelah. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebuket bunga yang layu." Kali ini Changmin melempar tatapan horror. "Pasti dia kekasih wanita itu. Hah... malang sekali."

"Dan masih banyak lagi... sudah lah Min. Sana kembali ke tempatmu. Aku malas bicara banyak." Changmin mendesah kecewa, seperti ketika ia menonton film di rumahnya dan tiba-tiba saja listrik padam. Padahal mulai sampai tahap klimaks yang menegangkan. Changmin bangkit kembali ke tempatnya, ketika guru Park mulai masuk kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Dan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya tak fokus.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang atap di gedung sekolah. Tempat yang baru-baru ini ia temukan. Tak banyak siswa yang tahu tempat itu. Agak berdebu tapi cukup bagus untuk menyendiri. Dari sana bisa melihat keseluruhan taman sekolah dan parkiran juga luar gerbang. Angin sepoi juga turut singgah. Cocok sekali. Salah satu favoritnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri bangku tepi pembatas dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia menutup kedua cuping telinganya dengan earphone yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Bukan untuk mendengarkan lagu. Hanya saja ia ingin lebih menikmati ketenangan. Dan mata itu mulai terpejam. Tidur sesaat tak masalah, kan? Pikirnya.

"He-hei... kau. Kau dengar aku?"

Mungkin salah dengar. Kyuhyun bergeming. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sini, kan?

"Kau benar-benar tidur ya?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia langsung membuka mata. Mengerjap. Menoleh ke arah kiri. Nihil. Ke arah kanan, seorang gadis terduduk di sampingnya. Kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan. Tunggu! Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali menoleh ke kanan. Matanya agak membulat sekarang.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya sedikit tercekat. Menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya. Wajah yang cukup familiar. Ia masih mengingatnya. Walau melihat hanya satu kali. Gadis transparan itu tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Hay..."

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak. Gadis transparan itu melambai-lambai di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali sadar. Ia ingat dengan sosok di sampingnya ini. Masih ingat jelas. Kyuhyun menatap diam ketika arwah gadis itu menghela napas lega."Ternyata benar kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku." Senyumnya mengembang. Kyuhyun mengerjap melihatnya. Ia tau apa yang dimaksud 'Bisa lihat. Bisa dengar.' Karena itulah kesehariannya. Melihat makhluk supernatural dengan bentuk tak lazim. Membuatnya jarang merasakan ketenangan pada setiap waktu. Orangtuanya dulu menyebutnya anak indigo. Tapi baru pertama kali ini dia mengobrol dengan errr... hantu. _Wait_! Mengobrol? "Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari melepas earphonenya.

"Ah..." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Hanya namaku yang aku ingat." Kemudian tertunduk sedih. Kyuhyun memandangnya, satu alisnya terangkat. "Yang kau ingat? Apakah... hilang ingatan?" Sungmin mengangguk.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hingga Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Karena itu Kyuhyun, Bantulah aku.." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Rasanya baru pernah ia merasakan pengalaman ini. " _What!_ Aku tak bisa membantumu. Tak bisa... dan dari mana kau tau namaku?" Matanya menyipit. Sungmin menunjuk sesuatu yang tersemat di seragamnya. Kyuhyun terdiam.

Oh...

Nametag Hangul di seragamnya.

초규현

Cho Kyuhyun

Air muka Sungmin menyendu. Nyaris seperti akan menangis. Tangannya terkatup di depan dada. "Aku mohon Cho Kyuhyun. Bantulah aku... hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku." Kyuhyun bergeming. " _Please._.." Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat ekspresi itu. Membuat rasa simpatinya terketuk. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak aku tak bisa. Cari saja orang lain yang sepertiku." Kyuhyun bangkit, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, mengingat bel istirahat berakhir terdengar berdengung samar. " _Please_ Kyuhyun... _please_... aku mohon." Kyuhyun memasang kembali earphonenya. Menulikan pendengarannya. Ia hanya tak ingin repot dan ikut terlibat. Itu saja!

"Kyu-"

Blamm!

Pintu pun terbanting keras.

.

.

Jam pelajaran akhirnya usai tepat ketika matahari nyaris kembali ke ufuk barat. Sore hari yang indah, langit begitu bersahabat dengan gulungan awan bercorak oranye. Memang tak bisa melihat sunset langsung, tapi sedikit keindahannya bisa merambat.

"Yakin tak ikut? Kemungkinan bisa habis cepat lho... mengingat banyak gamers di kota ini." Changmin menaikan alisnya. Mencoba mengajak sahabatnya lagi. "Tidak... sudah aku bilang, aku sedang malas." Kyuhyun mulai menaiki sepedanya. Changmin mengangguk dan bergumam. "Baiklah..." Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan tempat parkir.

" _Bye_ Min..." Ia melambai pada Changmin sebelum berlalu melewati gerbang.

.

.

Pintu mini market itu terbuka, Kyuhyun muncul menenteng sekantong plastik kecil minuman kaleng dingin dan beberapa camilan. Ia singgah sesaat ketika melihat mini market 24 jam dekat gang. Berniat lembur main game online malam ini dan beberapa camilan cukup. Masa bodoh tentang game terbaru yang dibicarakan Changmin tadi, ia sungguh malas hari ini. Ingin cepat pulang dan merindukan kasurnya yang empuk. Walau yakin tak pernah nyenyak jika tertidur. Toh dia bisa pinjam sahabatnya kapan-kapan. Kyuhyun menyeringai lamat-lamat.

Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya memasuki kompleks perumahan. Dan berhenti di depan gerbang besar berwarna hitam. Seorang penjaga sebut saja satpam dengan suka rela membukakan pintu gerbang dan membungkuk ketika Kyuhyun lewat.

Rumahnya besar dan cukup mewah. Rumah dengan sentuhan gaya Eropa modern. Taman depan lumayan luas dengan sebuah kolam air mancur di pusatnya. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan garasi dan meletakan sepedanya. Melangkah memasuki rumah. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tatapannya terpaku pada objek tepat di depan pintu.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun menyebut namanya. Gadis yang tengah terduduk memeluk lutut itu mendongak kemudian bangkit. Tersenyum canggung. "Hay Kyuhyun..."

"Ka-kau tau rumahku?" Sungmin mengangguk, sosoknya yang transparan masih tetap terbalut seragam. Kyuhyun kehabisan kata. Ia meremas tengkuknya, merasa lebih letih dari biasanya. Melempar tatapan lelah pada Sungmin. "Apa lagi?" Sungmin mengerjap. Lalu mengatup kan tangannya seperti siang tadi. "Cho Kyuhyun... aku butuh bantuanmu. Kumohon..." sudah Kyuhyun duga, kembali dengan masalah ini. Ia membuang napas berat.

"Sudah kubilang... aku tid-"

"Kumohon... jika tidak, aku tak akan tenang. Mereka tak mengizinkanku kembali. Sebelum aku menyelesaikan sesuatu." Sungmin berkata cepat, ia tak yakin Kyuhyun mendengar jelas perkataannya. Lelaki di depannya ini mengernyit. "Kumohon... aku janji setelah ini tak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi." Kyuhyun melipat tangan dengan tampang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi pegang janjimu..." Sungmin memekik girang. Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Yosh! Terimakasih..." Sungmin tersenyun penuh.

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Reviewnya jika berkenan ^^**

 **Salam manis,**

 **VLB**


End file.
